


Fuck the Law

by HowlingWolfie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Butt Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gawd what have I created, Mild Smut, Optimus a kinky bith, Smut, This is literally ooc for optimus, Vaginal Sex, forbidden relationship, idc tho, it's been a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: This is like an AU except every bot have soft bodies yet they are still robots just muscles and shit. I suck at explaining things but you'll understand once you read.





	Fuck the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SS_Shitstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/gifts), [iggemmeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggemmeil/gifts).



> Holy shit, it has been 10,000 years since I last wrote something on here that dealt with big boss man. It doesn't help the song Bette Davis Eyes was playing as I was writing this.
> 
> This is for SS_Shitstorm becus holy fuckin shit, their writing is so got dam beautiful and brings emotions through me, so I gotta spoil them.
> 
> This is also for Iggemmeil since well, they requested something about a year ago and I didn't answer becus of school and writers block which was constantly every single day and I apologize deeply, my fault. Anyway, onwards ya nasty bitches. Gawd, I can feel myself go deeper into hell.
> 
> Feel free to critize since it's been a long time and yeah.

A gift for SS_Shitstorm & Iggemmeil  
It was against the law. Absolutely illegal. He wasn't allowed to yet he wanted to. The undying desire to bed the woman that sat across from him in a chair, with her ankles crossed together and hands fiddling with her jacket zipper. He thought long and hard about it but only the negative side of the situation would pop up. He could lose his job, be thrown in jail, be shunned from society and so would she. He didn't want to risk that, to risk ruining her life and force her into a run of long, never-ending trials with the court.

The law was simple, it stated that humans and robots were never meant to be together. In the eyes of those who opposed, they believe humans go with humans and robots go with robots. Besides the ongoing topic was always ‘how are humans going to have kids with a robot?’ Along with the fact, they were to only be used for workforces, nothing more. There were to no sexual pleasure with humans. No relationships with humans. If someone were to be caught with a robot, holding hands with them then immediately they were to be thrown in jail with possibly no trial. With no questions asked or anything, just arrested and thrown away.

“I know what you're thinking,” she spoke softly, making him blink out of his deep thoughts “you don't want to do this because you're afraid that… that something terrible will happen. Right?”

He inhaled deeply before releasing his breath, his servo unconsciously began to fiddle with the suspender. Flipping it back and forth in his grasp, thinking very carefully about his answer.

“Yes,” he replied 

“Did I hear hesitation?” she smirked lightly when he abruptly stopped fiddling with the suspender. It widens further as he coughed into his hand and clears his throat. 

“No,”

“Liar,” he gave her a pointed look before running a servo down his face

“Do you not realize that it is illegal to have a, well,” he gestures at himself “a relationship with me.”

“Yes, I do know that,” she looked down to her lap, picking at her nails to avoid his optics. He leaned further back into his chair, looking weary and pinched at his nasal bridge between his two digits.

“And yet, you're accepting this like it is nothing. You know that I cannot have a relationship with you, it is illegal. The courts have forbidden it, the government has forbidden it ever since they crafted us and we were only to be ever used in the workforce. This could ruin your life, a life filled with never-ending trials, put you into constant stress.”

“I don't care,” she argued

“You don't care?” his voice was filled with disbelief, optics wide and brows furrowed.

“Let me explain,” she was quickly cut off by him

“You have nothing to explain for this, you can find someone else rather than me. A human, not a bot like me. Someone who could give you a happier life instead of a rough one.” He bowed his helm grimly to the floor

“Optimus,” She clicked her tongue at him as she began to move from her seat and proceed to sit in his lap, gently placing her hands on his face plate. She stares deep into his cerulean optics, they clashed with her own set of (e/c) orbs. Emotions running deep within, stirring up like a storm ready to blow its mighty winds, pour down the heavy droplets of water and pound their drums of thunder with a flash of light. Though the storm was only beginning slowly and she was the cause of it all. She gave him a soft smile, rubbing the side of his faceplate with her thumbs.

“You’ve got the most beautiful eyes,” she whispered “the most gentle and kind bot,” her hands slowly and lightly moved down to his chin to his neck before stopping above the first button of his shirt, she felt the small tremors and twitches that racked throughout his body. She noticed his digits were refraining themselves from touching her, it boosted her ego a little bit.

“Very patient, understanding,” she continued “Kissable lips,” her thumb drifted lightly over his bottom lip. His breath hitched when the first button began to be removed from its slot, feeling the cool air suddenly hit his collarbone.

“A deep voice that could soothe troubled minds and even” she bit her lip shyly “well, you know,” she ground her hips into his causing him to clench his dentas together, sucking in air through them. His servos tightly gripped the arms of the chair, he swore he heard a slight crack coming from the chair. He was certainly trying to not give in but it wasn't helping when his own body was making up its own mind.

She knows this because she felt a huge indent in his pants, resting right against her clothed clit.

“(Y/n),” his voice had a slight static to it, trying to be firm with her yet she ignores his warning by continuing to release the buttons from its slot and pushing the fabric aside to see the clash of deep blue, red with small specks of silver. He looked beautiful underneath the clothes. Her mind was purring as her hand ran smoothly down from his chest to his stomach. 

“Besides, how else am I ever going to find someone like you in a human? No one is what I say. These abs are definitely drool worthy,” a finger traces the outline of them lightly, sending a shiver down his spinal strut “these pecs of yours are worth squeezing.” She gently cup them and squeezed, drawing a soft rumble out of him.

“I don't care about what people say, I don't care what the law says. I'm willing to risk it all. Do you want to know what you do to me?”

She unbuttoned her pants, pulled them down far enough to reveal her underwear then proceeds to take his servo and rested it an inch above the waistband. His optics were no longer staring into her own though rather staring at the placement of his servo. Staring at her smaller hand encasing his.

“You want it, I know you do.” Her whispering sounded frail to his audials, making his chest feel like it was going to burst.

“You want this relationship to exist even if there are laws that says no to this. Please,” her grip on his servo tighten before loosening, “Please say you want this. With me…”

He knows that he thought long and hard about it earlier. He knows the actions that will come if he does. If she does. You know what?

“Frag it,” he growled 

He slid his servo up her shirt, startling her and quickly realized he wanted the shirt off. With the help of him, she slid right out of it, tossing it off to the side, not caring if it knocked something over and break. His servos gripped at her love handles, kneading into her flesh that were surely to leave bruises tomorrow. Optimus purred in blissful delight at the lacy black bra that framed her breasts, hooking his thumbs underneath the two straps before getting annoyed and altogether ripping them off in one go, causing her to gasp.

“Someone's impatient,” she giggled breathlessly

“This is your doing,” That alluring voice of his made her shiver with glee. It sounded so heavenly, so rich, yet filled with undying hunger. This lion was clearly ready to dig into his prey. His optics were darken with that haze anyone would directly know.

Lust. Hunger crazed. Endearment. Anything that you would say in the eyes of your romance partner.

Optimus was falling apart. Piece by piece. He couldn't delay this any longer even though it would be their first time together, he had to let the beast inside of him loose. It was snarling, growling and roaring to be set free. He couldn't. He didn't want to scare or hurt her. He wanted it bad. He was so caught up in kissing and nipping her neck that she, somehow, unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his spike.

His helm flew back against the chair, a loud static groan left his lips, his hips flew up into her hold. Pleasure racks through him, her hand moving in an agonizingly slow pace. His chest heaved deeply, if he was human then sweat would be pouring down his neck, everywhere. Though he only had built in fans that were made to cool him down, they weren't doing much.

He forces his helm back up to witness that her underwear was now moved to the side. Watching her move the (h/c) locks out of her face, flipping them over to the side. His spike twitched when her clit touched the top of the head, he rolled his hips slowly to rock against her. Her juices coating his spike deliciously, painting it in a light coated sheen, watching in fascination at the small string of her juice that was connected from her pussy to his spike before breaking off.

“We'll do foreplay next time, I can't wait any longer.” She moaned out, wrapping her arms around Optimus neck and her legs around his hips. 

“Nor can I,” he grunts, lifting her up easily in one go and plopping her down quick onto his spike. He felt her nails dig into his back, her thighs tightened themselves around his midriff. Her whole entire body quaked in pure pleasure. Her pants right next to his left audial sent more desire straight down to his spike. He waits for her signal to continue, as much as he wanted to release the beast inside of him, he still wants to not end up hurting her badly.

“You can move now…”

Slowly with caution, he lifted her and pulled her back down onto him. Hearing that satisfying squelch coming from her pussy, she must've been that wet and it helped soothe the pain a bit. Even if she was that wet, he decides to be careful since he rushed to put his spike inside of her.

Squelch!

Squelch!

He hummed at each noise that left her before leaning back into the chair and picking up the pace. With the sound of her skin smacking, her bum jiggling with each thrust he gave into her. Listening to the sound of every single gasp, whine, yes being chanted, whimper that left her wanting more and more. Her hips back into his, drawing a deep moan from the bot.

“Little tease,” he panted

“You weren't!” she squealed at the two digits coming into contact with her clit, rubbing furiously at it. “You weren't making any noise!”

He pounded harder, relinquishing in her heat. In the warm, wet pussy of hers. Her fleshy walls fluttering around his spike. Coating them in yummy juices with strings forming and breaking each time. His other servo was raised right above her bum and slapped her ass, hearing her squeal loudly, her back arched, pressing her breasts hard against his chest. Optimus groped at the flesh of her ass, smacking it again to cause bright red marks to form.

“Yes! Oh please yes! I'm getting so close!!” She keened 

His pants were sopping wet from her juices, he knows they both look like a mess but he didn't care. All he was focused on was the intense pleasure that was building up fast. The knot was tightening, growing smaller and smaller. He grabs her tight against him, pulling forward almost to the ground and gives her one hard thrust before the knot unwinds and the dam breaks. His digits frantically rubs at her clit, his hips slams harshly to push his transfluid deep into her. The squelching sounded deeper than before though what sounded better to his audials was her yelling out his name for anyone who was listening to know that her pleasure was coming from him.

Her body jerks and stutters in the blissful orgasm, she was limp in his hold. Optimus pulls out of her, chuckling at the whimpers she made. His servo reached down and spread her lips, revealing to only his optics was his transfluids seeping out of her thickly. It was a lot.

“Didn't think you were the kind to be kinky,” she purred sleepily, snuggling into his neck.

“I didn't think so either,” he mused

“Well,” she hummed “I like it along with that inner beast of yours.”

Oh, he's definitely going to break those laws just for her.


End file.
